A Sprinkle Of Fairy Dust
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Ukitake made the mistake of telling Yachiru the wonders of Fairy Dust, but it did prove to be highly entertaining nonetheless...Pity Kenpachi didn’t seem to think so.


**Title: **A Sprinkle Of Fairy Dust

**Summary:** Ukitake made the mistake of telling Yachiru the wonders of Fairy Dust, but it did prove highly entertaining nonetheless...Pity Kenpachi didn't seem to think so.

**Pairings:** None. Yes, that's right, none!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series, so you can't sue me.

**Warnings:** Nothing really.

**AN: **Again, don't take this oneshot seriously. It was just a stupid idea that wouldn't leave me alone and my muse wouldn't let me think of anything else, the bitch. And again, it was a drabble that got away from me. Oh well, can't complain about that, I suppose. I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Ukitake found Yachiru to be a delightful child to have around, while Byakuya was endlessly annoyed with the 11th lieutenant, he found her cheerfulness and childish innocence to be endearing and charming. And the fact that she loved candy as much as he did was a treat as well.

Today, as Yachiru stole away into his office for her daily candy treat in her usual over the top and cheerful manner, Ukitake found himself delighting the girl with some storytelling. Mostly about the wonders of the mythical substance called Fairy Dust.

"Fairy Dust has magically properties, don't you know?" Ukitake told the little pink Cherub. "It's said to help people to fly when it's sprinkled upon them."

Yachiru looked absolutely enraptured as she sat down in front of him, her chin in her hands and stare up at him through sparkling eyes. "What colour is it?" she had asked him.

"Pink, usually," Ukitake informed her brightly as he patted her on top of the head, the little cherub granting him such a treat. "It looks like pink glitter and much like the colour of your hair."

Yachiru squealed as she threw her hands up into the air. "Yay, I have fairy hair!"

"Yes, you do," Ukitake agreed warmly.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" she chirped as she scurried out of the room merrily and happily.

Ukitake had a laugh to himself quietly as she slowly disappeared into the distance and with a sigh he turned back to his desk in order to complete the paperwork Yachiru had interrupted him from doing. Having the little one around was always a nice distraction, the bubbliness of children always made him feel that everything was alright in the world. And he soon forgot about the story of Fairy Dust, believing that it will be the last he'll hear of it for the day.

But, a few hours later he received a rather unusual and rather _pink_ visitor. No, it wasn't Yachiru again, but Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and he looked rather...annoyed, to put it lightly.

The large, muscular man stood in the doorway of his office, his Zanpakutō hanging idle in his hand as he glared dangerously through his one visible eye. Normally, the sight of the fighting fanatic standing forebodingly in the doorway was a cause of concern, however, with a thick layer of pink glitter touching every part of him; his clothes, his hair, his skin, everywhere, his viscousness wasn't very effective at all.

The file that Ukitake was holding fell to the floor with a thud, he blatantly staring at his fellow captain. Suddenly, his slender form twitched and he placed his hands over his mouth in order to stifle a loud laugh that threatened to reach the surface.

"Captain Kenpachi?" he managed to mutter between his fingers and chuckles, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Stop laughing, ya dumbass, this is all your fault," Kenpachi all but bellowed like some sort of prehistoric creature. "What kind of shit have you been telling my lieutenant?"

Kenpachi then snorted down at him in annoyance and pink glitter came flying out of his nostrils, sparkling and floating merrily in the air between them. Ukitake smothered the increasingly powerful urge to chuckle. He did not want to know how that glitter became to be in Zaraki's nose, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would have been highly amusing to have witnessed.

"I apologize, Captain Kenpachi," Ukitake said as he tried so hard, yet failed miserably at holding back his chuckles. He quite literally had tears forming in his eyes from the strain. "But I really hadn't anticipated this kind of reaction."

Slowly, Ukitake climbed to his feet and took a moment to study the man before him, a wide smile of amusement adorning his lips as he did so for when he glanced up at his spiky hair, he noticed the bells were missing, instead were replaced by...

"I can take full responsibility for the glitter," Ukitake said, still struggling not to collapse onto the floor in an epic giggle fit. "But the pink bows in your hair, though a nice touch, weren't my idea."

"Shut the hell up and get these things off of me!" Kenpachi practically roared at him, every little movement he made causing more sparkling glitter to shimmer off of him like a pretty pink cloud.

"Can't you remove it yourself?" Ukitake questioned.

Another twitch and more glitter was dislodged. "Don't you think I haven't tired? This shit is everywhere! This is all your fault so you should bloody well fix it!"

Ukitake wasn't sure what he could do, other than dunking the taller, broader man in the bath (which he had no intention of ever doing), there was very little he could do. But how was he to tell the irritated man before him in a way that won't enrage him anymore than he was?

Suddenly, a small, pink blur dashed into the room and threw a rather large paper bomb directly at Kenpachi. The captain only had time to utter a quick 'eh?' before he was struck in the face by the projectile. A 'poof!' sound followed immediately and then tiny, sparkling pink confetti rained down, coating not only Kenpachi, but everything around him.

Ukitake immediately placed both hands over his mouth once again as his shoulders shook relentlessly from holding back his laughter, taking a step back as bright pink glittered showered around Kenpachi like a pretty pink aura.

He looked..._dashing_.

"Awww! It didn't work!" A childish voice whined, a voice that both Ukitake and Kenpachi immediately recognized. "You're supposed to be flying, Kenny!"

That was it, Ukitake lost the battle. He promptly fell to the floor in a rather undignified heap, holding his sides as he laughed long and loud. His slender frame was vibrating, his eyes were watering and his stomach and ribs were starting to hurt in a way that actually felt good.

He hadn't laughed this hard in ages!

Eventually, after what seemed like five or ten minutes, Ukitake managed to calm himself down enough so he was only chuckling, his body still trembling ever so slightly as he wiped the tears from his eyes and forced himself back to his feet.

"Uki, Uki!" Yachiru said as she tugged on his haori, gaining his attention quite easily as he turned to gaze down at the pouting and rather confused lieutenant. "He's not flying, Uki. Why not?"

Ukitake glanced back over to Kenpachi, the monster of a man still looking extremely ill-tempered and disgruntled. His eye even gave a very irritable twitch. Slowly, a smile of humour slipped across Ukitake's lips and he clapped his hands together as he turned his attention back to the little girl by his side.

Zaraki would probably try to kill him after this, but for once he really didn't care. The situation was just too good to be true.

"He just needs more glitter!" Ukitake announced helpfully. "Here, let me help you."

"Don't you even fuc-"

Kenpachi couldn't even finish his sentence (see threat) before he received yet another glitter bomb to the face, this time Ukitake being the one who threw it with great accuracy.

"Yay! Nice shot, Uki! My turn! My turn!"

* * *

:3 Review, please? It feeds my soooooul...


End file.
